


Jack Meets Señor Bunny

by IBoatedHere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's Crush Grows Three Sizes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: “Is he okay?”“What?”Jack points to Bun’s neck and then to his own. “He’s got a little tear. His stuffing is coming out.”“Oh.” Bitty looks down and uses his thumb to jam the escaping stuffing back in. “He’s real old. I got him when I was really little. He’s been stitched up a lot. I was gonna have my mama fix this one when I went back home on break.”“I can do it,” Jack says. “I have a little sewing kit, you know, for emergencies like sewing on a button. I could try and fix him.”





	

The first time Jack meets Señor Bunny is when he comes over to ask Bitty if he would turn his music down.

Bitty already has his finger on his phone before Jack can even finish his sentence.

“Sure thing, hun, I have headphones if you want me to plug them in.”

“No it’s fine, if it’s a little quieter it won’t be so distra-.” He stops mid sentence and when Bitty looks up he finds him staring at his bed. Specifically, staring at Señor Bunny resting comfortably on Bitty’s pillow.

Bitty makes a pained little sound then launches himself out of his desk chair and across the room.

He hops onto his bed, tucks Bun behind his back and crosses his legs in a failed attempt to seem casual. 

“Well, if the music is all you need you should probably get back to it.”

“Bittle?”

Bitty sighs and pulls Bun back out. He runs his fingers over his ears, straightening them out.

“This is Señor Bunny. I brought a stuffed animal with me. To college. You can chirp me now if you want to. I’ve been waiting for it to happen.”

“Is he okay?”

“What?”

Jack points to Bun’s neck and then to his own. “He’s got a little tear. His stuffing is coming out.”

“Oh.” Bitty looks down and uses his thumb to jam the escaping stuffing back in. “He’s real old. I got him when I was really little. He’s been stitched up a lot. I was gonna have my mama fix this one when I went back home on break.”

“I can do it,” Jack says. “I have a little sewing kit, you know, for emergencies like sewing on a button. I could try and fix him.”

Jack holds his hand out and Bitty clutches Bun tighter to his chest like he’s still expecting Jack to rip it out of his hands and mock him.

Bitty was six when Señor got his first rip. 

It was at Bitty’s birthday party when one of his supposed friends caught sight of brown ears sticking out from underneath his comforter. The ensuing tug of war left Señor Bunny down one ear and had Bitty in tears.

Jack can apparently see the haunted look on his face because his fingers curl up and he starts to take his hand back.

“You sure you can fix him?”

“Yeah. I mean, I won’t make him any worse. I can promise that.”

Bitty tentatively hands him over and Jack cradles him in his hands like he’s this delicate thing, like one wrong move and he’ll shatter into a million pieces.

“Are you coming over,” he asks, head tipped towards his own room and Bitty scrambles off the bed to follow after.

Jack sets him down on his desk and starts to look through the drawers. Bitty perches himself on the edge of Jack’s arm chair and tries not to look uncomfortable as he glances around the room. He’s only been all the way in here a handful of times.

It’s neat but it would be almost impossible for it to be messy seeing how sparsely decorated it is. His hockey bag is on the floor next to his bed, student ID and wallet on the desk and only a few pictures on the shelves.

He and Shitty with their arms around each other standing in front a lake smiling at the camera.

One of Lardo’s paintings that’s really nice but Bitty feels like if he looks at it for too long he’ll get a headache.

Bad Bob, Alicia Zimmermann and Jack standing in front of Faber. Physically Jack looks a few years younger but he already looks so tired.

As far as Bitty can tell there’s nothing from his pre-Samwell life.

Bitty frowns at the Be Better poster until Jack makes a pleased little sound and Bitty turns to see him pull a small box out of his drawer.

There are just the basics inside. A couple needles, a few tiny spools of thread, small scissors and half a dozen different sized buttons.

“The color isn’t going to be a perfect match,” he says as he holds up a spool of brown thread a few shades darker than his fur.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Jack nods and unwinds the appropriate amount of thread then threads the needle successfully on the first try. Bitty’s impressed.

“Do you have to fix a lot of buttons?”

“It’s mostly Shitty’s stuff. Whenever he has to dress up for something as soon as he gets home he just kind of rips it all off. He doesn’t bother with unbuttoning. If you’re walking behind him you’re gonna get smacked with something.” He looks Señor Bunny right in the eye. “Now you’ll just feel a slight pinch,” he says and Bitty presses his fingers to his mouth to stop himself from smiling too wide.

Jack lets his full attention lie on the task at hand. He pulls a dozen small and neat stitches along the tear with a brow that’s furrowed in concentration and his bottom lip pulled between his teeth.

Bitty watches his hands as they work and it’s odd to see something so small in them.

“There.” He knots the thread and cuts it. “Good as new.” He sets Señor Bunny up on his feet then hops him over towards Bitty and if he didn’t have a crush on Jack before he definitely does now.

“Thank you, Jack.” Bitty runs his hands over the stitches and Jack watches him with his head resting in his hand. “You know he was my first real friend. Sometimes he was my only friend,” he admits quietly then immediately flushes with embarrassment. Jack doesn’t want to hear about this.

“I hope he’s not jealous of all the new ones you’ve made.”

Bitty holds Señor close. His ears tickle his chin. “I don’t think so.”

Jack smiles softly and Bitty’s heart beats a little harder.

“Thanks again, Jack.”

“Anytime, Bittle. Adios Señor .”

Bitty spins around in the doorway. “Lord, Jack, you’re so…” _Lame. Wonderful. Sweet._

“Go do your homework, Bittle.”

“I’m going to have to bake you a pie.”

“After your homework.”

“I can do both at the same time,” Bitty yells from his room as he tucks Bun under the covers. He races back across the hall and pokes his head into Jack’s room.

Jack hangs his head and Bitty knows he’s won. “Can you make the blueberry one again? The one with the lemon zest in it?”

Bitty beams and taps the wall next to the door. “Coming right up.”


End file.
